The Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center of Northwestern University is an NCI-designated, university based, matrix cancer center conducting a broad range of multidisciplinary clinical, laboratory and population science research. The Lurie Cancer Center integrates the expertise and resources of the Feinberg School of Medicine (Chicago Campus) and its affiliated hospitals along with those of departments located on the University's Evanston Campus. Established in 1974, the Lurie Cancer Center functions as a full organizational unit with the status of a department of the Feinberg School of Medicine. Since its inception, the Lurie Cancer Center has been dedicated to the process of discovery, advancing medical knowledge and providing compassionate, state-of-the-art cancer care, and conducting community outreach and survivorship programs as reflected in the following goals: 1. To conduct and support cancer research and to integrate cancer-related research throughout the University; 2. To coordinate and integrate cancer-related activities of the University including community outreach initiatives; 3. To develop and conduct cancer education programs; 4. To promote and participate in state-of-the-art care of cancer patients at the affiliated hospitals, and 5. To develop and implement initiatives in cancer prevention and control research. These goals are accomplished through the activities of 9 established programs and 15 shared resources. Programs: 1. Cancer Cell Biology; 2. Tumor Invasion, Metastasis, & Angiogenesis; 3. Signal Transduction in Cancer; 4. Cancer and Physical Sciences; 5. Women's Cancer; 6. Translational Research in Solid Tumors; 7. Hematologic Malignancies; 8. Cancer Prevention; and 9. Cancer Control and Survivorship. Shared Resources: 1. Cell Imaging; 2. Developmental Therapeutics; 3. Flow Cytometry; 4. High Throughput; 5. Keck Biophysics; 6. Medicinal & Synthetic Chemistry Core; 7. Molecular & Translational Imaging; 8. Mouse Phenotyping; 9. Pathology Core; 10. Structural Biology; 11. Transgenic and Targeted Mutagenesis Laboratory; 12. Outcomes Measurement & Survey Core; 13. Cancer Informatics; 14. Biostatistics; and 15. Clinical Research Office. This competing renewal application is being submitted as a Consortium/Partnership Application including the main institution and Ann & Robert H. Lurie Children's Hospital of Chicago. Cancer Center members at the partner institution are fully integrated with those at the main campuses of the University and together contribute to the ongoing progress of the Center in achieving its mission, goals and objectives. This Cancer Center Support Grant is requested to provide support for the critical infrastructure and shared resources needed by our scientific program investigators to seek methods for the prevention, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of cancer.